


The Aftermath

by thestarsandskyaboveus



Category: Minecraft Story Mode (MCSM)
Genre: F/M, Female!Jesse is called "Jess", I mention a couple other characters too, I might add in some more relationships later, Jetra - Freeform, Kind of an au?, Lukesse - Freeform, Male!Jesse and Female!Jesse are twins, Male!Jesse is occasionally called Jay, Slow Burn, Some Fluff, Some angst, This could be ongoing for a really long time, This is my first posted fic so please don't judge I'm still figuring things out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsandskyaboveus/pseuds/thestarsandskyaboveus
Summary: As the title implies, the aftermath of everything that happens in season 2. Basically my headcanon version of how season three would’ve gone (I’ll leave room for a “season four” type thing if people really like this).





	1. The End and the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I think we all screamed a little at the end of season two (if you chose to stay in Beacontown and let Radar finish talking), where we somehow managed to receive letters from Aiden and the White Pumpkin, and it doesn't help that you have two almost-victims of the White Pumpkin still in town. 
> 
> Just some of the big choices in this AU are Ellegaard dies (not Magnus), the twins defeat the Wither Storm together, and they co-run Beacontown with Radar as their intern. Jess takes Aiden with her during episode five (she faces Aiden after trying to save the founder, but Jesse punches Aiden in the face and does NOT fall, both twins end up in the portal hall, Jesse faces Hadrien and Mevia in episode eight and Jess dies at the gladiator bit with Petra, Jesse stuck his hand in to get the gauntlet (Jess said it was a bad idea), and Jess was changed to champion during the whole "Icy Palace of Despair" thing. Jess wins the trivia contest, and they save Binta's people from the Underneath. The Admin turns into Male!Jesse at the end, and forces Female!Jesse up on stage with him with the threat of killing Lukas, who basically knows nothing about the situation at this point. Finally, you make up with Stella and Lluna by the end. (If I forgot any of the choices, I'll probably stick it in the notes of one of the next chapters.)

**Female!Jesse's POV:**

“Hey, uh,” Petra began, shifting her weight between her feet. She almost looked… nervous? That wasn’t very Petra-esque. She turned to my brother. “I know back in Admin’s cabin you said that you always wait for me in Beacontown, but… the invite’s still open if you want it. For you too, Jess. No pressure.”

Upon hearing this, Radar ran over to my brother and me. “Wait, you’re… leaving?”

I glanced at my friend. “Thank you for the offer, Petra, but I think I’ll hang back. I’m not going anywhere, Radar.”

Petra shrugged, and shot me a grin telling me my choice was okay. I knew where I was needed and where I wanted to be. Jesse, on the other hand, didn’t answer right away, just stared after Petra like a doofus.

I knew he’d liked Petra since the early days of the Wither Storm. So, as you can imagine, as his twin sister, I punched him and sent him after her, still grinning.

“What are you doing, stupid? Go after her!”

“But… Beacontown… will they be okay?”

I rolled my eyes. “I’ll take care of Beacontown with Radar! Now go-”

“Will _you_ be okay?” he asked, his eyes meeting the ground.

I stopped mid-sentence and sighed, my smile going melancholy for just a second. “Jay-Jay, I love you more than anything. You’re my brother, and not even death could tear us apart. A couple dozen kilometres won’t be a thing. Not for us.” I shoved him in Petra’s direction. “Now go quickly, or you’ll miss her!”

His smile finally returned, and he waved back at everyone as he reached the gates. His expression wavered for a moment, but I made eye contact with him and nodded, trying to send waves of support in his direction mentally. It must have worked, because, with his expression strong and set in stone, he ran after Petra. I could hear their conversation as they left.

“Hey, dummy, aren’t you going to wait up?” Those could’ve been them. Those could’ve been the last words I’d hear my brother say in person.

I shook my head. They couldn’t be. They _wouldn’t_ be.

Petra spoke next, and even from the fifty metres I was from her already, I saw her smile bright and clear as day. “I was hoping you’d be interested in a race!”

I sighed again, with the same sadness to my smile as before. “There they go,” I said to no one in particular, though everyone but Lukas and Radar had gone. “Catch me up later?” I asked Radar. He shrugged, and headed back to the hall. I went back to staring after Petra and my brother.

“Hope they’ll have a great adventure together.”

Lukas walked over to me, and place his hand on my shoulder. “You really gonna miss them, huh? I mean, I’ve never really seen you without Jesse fighting alongside you.”

I turned to him, smile nearly vanished. “Yeah. He is my brother after all. But,” I added hastily, “he’ll be happy out there with Petra. I know he will be. He’s liked her since, like, before the Wither Storm. He’ll be happy out there,” I said again.

Probably didn’t help my case, since the next thing Lukas said was, “It’s not selfish of you to miss him, you know.”

 

Was I lying when I said I was okay with Jesse leaving? Maybe a little.

 

Was I going to tell Lukas that?

 

Absolutely not.

 

“I know!” I protested, a little faster and a little louder than I meant for it to be. I lowered my voice slightly. “I know it’s not. I-” I gave up trying to hide it from him. “Look, I don’t really want to talk about it just yet, okay? I’m not ready to.” I almost added on, _Not with you_ , at the end, but caught myself before I did,

I was fidgeting with my hands now, and wasn’t looking Lukas in the eyes. To be honest, we hadn’t really had the chance to talk even, with the whole Admin thing going on. He wasn’t even with us, for the most part. He helped out a whole lot during the big battle with the Colossus, but we never quite got to reconcile until… well, Romeo turned _into_ me. And even then, for the most part, all that was was awkward.

I didn’t even want to call Axel or Olivia about it. I didn’t really feel like I could talk to them either. And obviously that wasn’t either of their faults! It’s just… Petra was right. They’re busy, now. They have their own towns, their own lives.

Lukas winced. It was so brief that it could have been mistaken for a trick of the light, but I knew it wasn’t. It was almost like he’d heard the words, even though I hadn’t voiced them aloud, and had been actively trying to devoid my face from emotions as I spoke.

“Well, I’m here if you do, okay?”

I nodded. “Yeah. Thanks, Lukas.”

His smile returned, no matter how small it was. “Anytime, Jesse. Give Radar a promotion for me will you?”

I nodded.

 

And with that, I headed to our, er, _my_ old treehouse.

 


	2. The Next Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a glimpse of the beginning of Jesse and Petra's newest adventure.

**Male!Jesse's POV:**

Petra and I raced until we couldn’t run anymore.

 

I was glad Jess didn’t mind me coming out here with Petra. Jack was probably a little disappointed, as Radar would probably be when Jess told him, and likely Axel and Olivia, but Jess would be there to look after them. I trusted her.

Besides, it’s not like we were leaving forever or anything. Petra and I were just going to adventure until Petra found herself. Or, at the very least, we’d stop by again at some point. And I would write.

We reached a cave. _A cave_ , I mused to myself. _That’s how the whole “Admin,” thing started. A cave. Come to think of it, wasn’t that how the Wither Storm thing started, too?_

Petra glanced into it. “Seems a little too close to home, huh?”

I nodded, frozen in place with fear and discomfort.

“Well, let’s keep walking.”

That was the first time I’d ever seen Petra ignore something that could’ve lead to an adventure. (Within reason, of course. The portal hallway doesn’t count! We never meant for that to happen in the first place.) Was it because it made her herself uncomfortable or scared, or was it because of how it would make me feel?

 

Either way, I was grateful we were staying out of that cave.

 

“Can you believe how long it’s been since the wither storm?” she asked. “It feels like it was just yesterday you were tagging along to my deal with Ivor.”

I scoffed. “I was _not_ ‘tagging along,’ I was helping you with something important!”

She grinned. “Sure, if that’s how you want to put it. You totally almost ruined the deal.”

“And the Wither Storm thing never would’ve happened if I had!”

This time, it was her turn to scoff, but with a smile still gracing her face; less than before, but still there. “You don’t actually have any proof of that, dude.”

The normality of the conversation was actually kind of refreshing. Adventure was amazing, and I still loved it with all my heart, but for the first time I wondered what life would’ve been like if I’d just stayed in Beacontown with my sister. It was gonna be tough living away from her for so long.

I was trying not to think about what she’d said to me about leaving.

 

_A couple dozen kilometres won’t be a thing. Not for us._

 

I didn’t want to think about this because for as close and my sister and I were, she wasn’t by any stretch correct when she said that. We could think of each other as much as we wanted. We would still be apart.

 

And that was going to hurt more than anything we’d already faced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short! I'm not super comfortable writing for anyone other than Female!Jesse, and MAYBE Lukas. The point of me writing this was to get comfortable with all of the characters so I could write better for each of them individually. I'm going to try and upload a new chapter once a month, but I also have school, so if I miss one, I'm not dead, I probably just had homework.
> 
> Hope you're enjoying it so far!


	3. Hiatus

A/N:

Okay, so before I get into the actual point of me uploading this, I'd like to say I'm sorry for not updating this for the last few months! I've kind of moved on from the MCSM fandom for the moment, but I tend to jump between fandoms pretty rapidly, so I don't want to say I'm abandoning this fic either, because I can say that most likely, I will return to finish it.

Thank you if you've taken time out of your day to read this fic! I really appreciate it!

\- thestarsandskyaboveus


End file.
